Scarred Tissue
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: 1P France and 2P England. FRUK. YAOI. I don'y own.


England chewed on his tie a little as he wondered around the bright, perfect garden. Touching the flowers he pulled out some and started to pull the petals out. Laughing to himself as he plunked all the petals off of the rose bush he turned to the next one. Noting how tall it was he reached up to the perfect flower when two hands caught his writs.

"What are you doing here?"

"Blue eyed Francis caught Arthur." Arthur mumbled looking up at the blue eyes leering down on him. "He is mad at me?"

"You know your not supposed to travel through our world and the 2P world, Arthur. You need to go back home. Now."

Giggle Arthur leaned back against him. "Arthur will go back when the spell is gone~"

Still frustrated Francis pulled him away form the bush and started to make him walk in front of him. "And how long is that?"

"Three days form now! Francis will let me cook for him~!"

"Non. Your cooking may be good but you always add poison and chemicals. Hurry up before someone sees you and alerts the whole world."

Still giggling Arthur let himself be led away into the house.

Francis tried to ignore the other Arthur snuggling his side as he attempted to read. However the other Arthur insisted on snuggling up to him and for some reason removed his pants and shoes, sweater vest. No Francis admitted he liked to have sex with people but resisting a 2P was hard.

Unlike his on again off again lover the green eyed Arthur who would fight it every time and insisted on not sleeping together for whatever reason was always angry and this one was always happily to compile. Never had Francis ever taken up the offer but this was tempting him.

"Mm~" Arthur hummed scooting himself more on to the Frenchman. "Kiss?"

"Non." Francis said awkwardly trying to concentrate on his book. "Go to sleep."

"Arthur isn't sleepy… he's horny!"

"…Non. Go to sleep and when you wake up you won't be."

"Please? You don't hurt Arthur when he is with you. Nice Francis, nice~ Arthur only want kiss~"

"Non! Close your eyes!"

Pouting Arthur closed his blue and pink eyes. Glad his listened Francis went back to his book. The love seat they were on had a foot stood so they easily sat there. Well, Francis had to deal with the other cuddle up against him.

After twenty minutes Arthur got board and opened his eyes. "… Kiss?"

Sighing Francis rubbed his temples and looked down. How could the insane version of Arthur look so cute and sweet? Sighing again he closed the book and leaned down. One kiss couldn't hurt. Pressing their lips together he was a little surprised at how soft the lips were. Really warm too. Without thinking he pressed his mouth closer and gained accessed. The other gasped into the kiss as Francis took over and tasted every inch of the delicious mouth. Catching the soft muscle he sucked on it.

"Mmeph!" Arthur moaned as he shivered.

Smirking into the kiss he pulled Arthur on his lap and rather liked it when Arthur pressed his body to his. Roaming his hands up and down the sides Francis felt heat growing in his lower region as Arthur moaned more arching with out separating their bodies. Grabbing the other bottom with both hands he started to rub them.

Pulling away Arthur gasped pressing back against the hands. "Oh~"

"You like it, non?" Francis chuckled. "How about when I do this?"

Sitting up he pressed his hands between Arthur's legs rubbing him gently.

"Ahhhh… yes, Arthur likes it~"

Something in the back of Francis mind told him to stop before it went any future but this was such a turn on. Feeling the other become hard he let go and started to pull off the other's clothes. Kissing him again as he worked their clothes off Francis wondered how it would feel inside of him. When he had gotten to the button shirt was when the panting Arthur seemed to snap out of his state.

Clutching his hands into fists he held them to his chest. "No... Arthur likes his shirt on."

"Don't be silly." Francis said and moved the hands away. "Off it goes."

"No."

Not feeling like playing to much he pinned Arthur to the seat and started to kiss at his neck. Francis had ways of getting his bed partners to do what he wanted them to do and this was no different. Licked the sensitive spot on the neck he groaned a little himself as Arthur wrapped his legs loosely around his waist with as he moaned softly.

Getting the buttons undone he stopped seeing small scars there. Grabbing the shirt he ripped it open eating a yelp. On the chest and stomach and collar bone were small scars. They weren't from battle or even self inflicted.

"… 2P France…"

"Francis says it's because Arthur bad. It's okay. If Arthur is bad then Francis can hurt him…"

"It's not alright. It hurts you. I can see it in your eyes."

"Arthur is okay. He eats his poison and no more pain!" Arthur smiled happily. "Makes Arthur feel better!"

"Is that why you drink and eat it? It dulls your pain? Shouldn't that make you feel worse?"

"Feels better… no hurt. Makes me feel free of pain."

Feeling a little guilty he leaned down and started to kiss a small scar gently. Arthur whimpered and tried to squirm crying out loud a little then stopped. Relaxing now that he realized that this Francis wasn't going to hurt him. Smiling happily he relaxed as the hands and mouth roamed over his upper body. Mewling he gasped.

"Ah! Oh that feels good~"

Francis smirked a little teasing the pink nub. Giving it a pull he heard Arthur cried out in pleasure causing him to harden. Growling he removed some of his clothes and sat up. Sitting down he got rid of the rest of the clothes on both of them.

Suddenly Arthur wiggled away and got on the floor and opened his mouth with a lust filled smile, yes hazed and his face lightly stained.

Groaning Francis nodding and Arthur leaned down and licked the tip slowly before taking the tip into his mouth. Using his tongue he rubbed it against the precum and moaned as the taste. Francis sighed with pleasure as Arthur continued. Gasping when the other deep throated him.

Not many did that and it felt good. Trying to control himself from thrusting into that hot mouth he leaned his head back as sparks traveled through him. Groaning he reached over and ran his hand over the other nations' hair.

When he felt the tightening he tugged at the hair. "Let go."

With a pop Arthur let and panted hard trying to catch his breath as he was pulled up on the other's lap. Still panting for air he was pulled back a little.

"Did that hurt you?" Francis asked a little concerned.

"Only" Pant, pant. "A little." Pant, pant, pant. "Arthur is happy you did not force him."

"Do you even know what it's like to feel sexual pleasure, Mon Cheri?"

Pant, pant, "To please your lover so he will be happy…" Pant, pant, "And not to" Pant, pant, gasp, pant. "To feel pleasure," Pant, pant, gasp, flushing, shaking. "For Arthur."

Now Francis was concerned even more. "Who told you this?"

"Francis-"

"Bastard!"

Arthur filched and removed his arms from around Francis and started to mumble an 'I'm sorry!' when he was cut off with a firm kiss to his lips.

Even though Francis was the nation of love he had never approved of any kind of abuse, and the top of his list of that was sexual abuse. Arthur just wanted to be loved. It was the reason he had tried to get him to sleep with him, but his body was remembering the other Francis.

"Is that why you drink and eat poison isn't it? To get away from it… is that why you lost…"

"Arthur likes the poison! It's yummy! Makes him forget, forget the mean things. Helps him feel better. After long time Arthur can smile and laugh and be happy!"

"Mon Cheri, it's because you lost your mind." Francis said sadly smiling at him rubbing the warm cheek lovingly.

"Lost? Lost? It's in here…?" Arthur looked worried as he pointed to his head.

"Oui… it's there… just a little confused."

"Arthur likes nice Francis! I make him dinner!"

"Non. Here. Let me show you how one is to treat their lover."

"…Hurts a lot…?"

"Non. It won't."

Reaching the lower half of Arthur he teased the entrance a little before pulling away to grab some lube. Coasting his fingers and rubbed the small entrance licking his lips. Pushing on in he let Arthur press their lips together again. Adding a second on in he started to stretch him. It was long before Arthur was panting and pressing down trying to be filled more.

When a third went in Arthur whimpered a little but seemed to like it because he kept pressing his hips down more. Moving h is fingers around he pressed a little harder and got a gasping moan.

"Oh~!" Arthur blushed deep red. "More~"

Smiling he pressed a few more times before pulling them out hearing a whimper. Laying the other down on the seat he pulled the legs apart and pressed his tip to the entrance and looked at him. Arthur was looking at him in a hazed with a smile on his face.

Pushing in slowly he leaned down sucking on a nips and rolling the other on with his other hand. The moans continued until he was all the way in the tight heat. Groaning at how tight he was, Francis stopped to wait. Arthur was gasping softly arms around his neck.

"It's hot…"

Chuckled Francis moved slowly, earning a pleased cry. Speeding up he aimed for the spot making his partner scream his name so pleasantly he almost came.

"Ahhh! Oh, Francis! Haah! Yes, yes, yes! Please, more! Naaahhaaaa~!"

"Feels good, non?"

"Yes! Feel good! Aaaahaaa….!"

Enjoying the tight heat Francis pulled Arthur closer and started to go harder on that one spot making his partner buckling up to meet his thrusts, despreat to feel the love. Soon however Francis could tell the other would come soon. Picking up speed he closed their mouths together taking full contorl of Arthur mouth. The kiss only lasted few seconds when Arthur pulled away letting out a loud scream, arching his back releasing.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…!"

Moaning as the walls clentched him tightly forcing him to have his own orgasm, Frnacis filled the smaller body under him, feeling the need to claim him. Breathing hard he lenae don the smaller body and kissed the blushing cheeks.

"Did you like that, Mon Cheri?"

"Oui, Mon cher."

Shivering as his native tongue came off in perfect French form the English man Francis looked at him, smiling and running his hand through the short hair as small hands held his face gently the thumbs rubbing his cheeks.

"You speak French?"

"Oui. Merci, Francis, moi- Oh…! Uhhaaa… your-your hard inside Arthur…?"

"You turn me on, Mon Cheri. I want to spend the next three days with you like this."


End file.
